His Queen
by desiredxwishes
Summary: This may be a one-shot, or a full story; depends on review I guess. I have some ideas. What if Hope wasn't really Klaus' child? And what if Caroline was falling rather quickly for the original hybrid? But what will happen when she finds out about the child? *Now turned into a full story.
1. Chapter 1

**This is set in 1x22 of The Originals. So, let's say that Hayley never became a hybrid and she survived the birth of her child. Rebekah hasn't yet come to get Hope (the child) yet either. And it is set just before 5x19 of The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

A fearsome snarl ripped through his chest as he pinned the girl to the wall, fangs dropping and eyes glowing a magnificent gold. "Kl-Klaus," she stuttered, staring at him in obvious fear for her life. With a quick twist of his wrist, Klaus had Hayley's back to him as he slammed her violently into the blue-paneled wall.

"Brother, I beg of you..." Elijah started, only to be cut off with Klaus' hand crushing his throat as he flashed to the opposite end of the dark room.

"So... you knew?" he growled. "You even knew I didn't care for her, I always knew there was something off with this little façade. You know I only did it to please you, dear brother. To make up for daggering you. But you couldn't even spare me the courtesy of being honest, could you?" He was whispering now, with a barely contained wrath. The betrayal flitting across his angered face.

"Of course not," the elder Mikaleson brother denied as Klaus released his hold slightly around his throat. "You are my brother above all, you are aware that I believe that it is family above all. _Forever and always,_ Niklaus," he started, eyeing his younger brother carefully. "I just want for you to be careful with your always hasty decisions. If you kill Hayley, you will leave that child in this world without a parent - is that what you truly wish for?" he added, breathing loudly as he was released from the tight hold.

Klaus muttered something unintelligible under his breath before he flashed across to where the terrified brunette was stood, pinning her to the wall. "Her real father can care for her while she rots in hell," he snarled into her face just as his hand pierced through her chest and dropped the bloody organ on the floor.

"Oh my god." The two brothers head snapped towards the door entry to reveal another shocked Mikaelson, with a raised eyebrow and an impatient foot tapping continuously.

"Rebekah," Elijah spoke softly, just as another snarl ripped through Klaus' teeth with his jaw fully clenched before flashing out, leaving his two siblings alone. Elijah sighed heavily, staring at his younger sister before walking forwards to greet her with a soft kiss on the cheek. 

* * *

Klaus sat in the sitting room with a glass of expensive scotch in his hand as he let his thoughts consume him. That little wolf. The reason Caroline was not here with him right now or the reason why he wasn't there, in Mystic Falls, with her right this second. It all comes down to her. Making him believe he had a child - a daughter - when in reality, he doesn't.

Not that he is all concerned with that - well don't get him wrong, he _is_; betrayal is something he does not treat lightly, just ask any of his siblings. But, mainly this entire facade is the one which has caused him the loss of his main source of happiness; her. Caroline. Her blue sparkling eyes and her bouncing blonde curls and her legs that seem to extend for miles when she walks with her hips swaying.

Backtrack a month and Klaus was well on his way to getting everything he ever wanted. He had his kingdom; power, family, loyalty and love - well, he was on his way to _his queen_ joining him in New Orleans. It was a couple of weeks after their relationship had been consummated for the lack of a better word. He had been leaving her small gifts, just something to keep him on her mind - not that she needed reminding like she had brutally told him. Just little things like a new t-shirt with a note:

_Sorry I ruined your shirt in my rush to get you naked and under me _  
_- Klaus._

It was that second week after Tyler had returned to Mystic Falls, claiming to want Caroline back but to hear by not anyone but by Katherine that she had slept with the Big Bad who had murdered his mom. In his fury, Tyler had let it slip that Hayley was with Klaus' child when Caroline had explained her plans to visit Klaus in New Orleans.

To what happened next was a mystery to him, but Stefan, who he had recently got back in touch with due to his infatuation with his baby sister had informed him that Tyler had received a loud slap across his cheek when his fangs had barred at her with his eyes glowing. Now, _that_ sent his blood boiling. He'd torture that mutt for the next decade if only she would be happy to let him do so.

Up until that point, Klaus had been having regular conversations with _his_ girl; about anything and everything really - his life in the French Quarter, taking over his kingdom, her college and her classes.

Caroline had called him that night, screaming and screeching down the phone to him as she demanded to know if he really was expecting a child. After he had uttered the word _yes_, everything had seemed to pour downhill. She had yelled and sobbed, calling him every name known under the sun for not telling her. _Do you know how much it hurt to find out from someone else? And not just anyone, my ex-boyfriend? _He winced, hearing her chocking sobs and cries in the back of his mind, he hated that he was the one responsible for it. He had barely gotten a word in after, between her saying that she was just a game to him or commanding to know why Hayley was the person he had to sleep with. _I obviously didn't mean that much to you if you found yourself the first piece of ass you could find. _The phone call was ended rather abruptly soon after; her telling him how much she despised him and that she didn't want to see him ever again. Without him having the chance to explain it was a quick fuck; all about control and release, nothing more._ You lying bastard, blue or pink for the baby shower?_

In the midst of all his self-consuming thoughts, he hadn't realized that the glass had shattered in his hand, not that he was surprised.

Just on que, his sister and brother burst through the front door and into the sitting room, with raised eyebrows. He almost groaned out loud. _Now was not the time to deal with this, he had a baby vampire to woo._


	2. Chapter 2 - Damn Feelings

**So I'm such a terrible person for not writing this for like ever. It's been months. I suck guys and I'm so sorry but I've just started college and it's so hectic but I will try to update when I can. Promise. I'm not sure how long this story will be at all, maybe ten chapters? Plus an epilogue but that one will probably take me a while. I have an idea in my head to the way I want it to go for like the first two chapters but after that, who knows?**

**If you have any specific ideas that you really want to happen, please let me know. Either review, pm or my ask is; /desiredxwishes**

**Any requests for like one-shots can be left there also. Because I'm thinking of doing Hook/Emma from OUAT and other couples from TVD so we'll see:)**

A snarl ripped out from the blonde's teeth as she aggressively smashed the expensive glass table into the nearest wall with a loud bang. She couldn't believe the nerve of him! How. Fucking. Dare. He. Leading her to believe that on her spring break from college, she could visit him with all the normality she could get for the forever seventeen year old vampire she was. Ugh. And this whole time he was shacking up with Hayley? The girl she couldn't stand. The girl Tyler probably cheated on her with multiple times.

A child. A daughter. He had a child. And he expected her to what? Just show up and play house-mommy? She wanted to-

She doesn't quite know what she wanted to do to him but something horrific and violent so he suffers for once.

Did he honestly think she wouldn't find out though? Like what part of Bonnie Bennett, reformed witch, is the anchor to the other side and sees and hears everything about the supernatural community and that news was huge. A hybrid fucking baby? Nearly all vampires surrounding New Orleans and its special vampire community of the French Quarter were having a field day.

It wouldn't of hurt him to just tell her, would it? But no, because god forbid Klaus trusts anyone apart from himself. He should of known just how much appreciates honesty. He should of known she would have been calmer if he'd just confided in her and told her the truth.

Now sat glaring out at the stormy night with its wind swirling in hopeful patterns several hours later, she'd somewhat calm down. However, she still had this rage fired up inside of her wanting to destroy every form of Hope he'd ever had. Hope. That's what they'd called her. She snarled below her breath as she clenched her fists tightly, wanting to disappear from the entire world.

They'd even slept together just a month ago - she'd travelled to New Orleans for a few days needing to clear a few things up with him. And not once did she come by Hayley - or any of his family for the matter but still... he's had opportunity after opportunity to tell her about his dalliance with that wolf.

She'd gone through everything for him - defended him against her friends. Against Elena. Against Bonnie. Even against Damon, for fucks sake who was surprisingly worried about her sanity at that present time when she'd flipped out due to the words being exchanged about the Big Bad Hybrid.

Now though, even Elena had let it go and had even told her softly, "As long as he makes you happy" with a small smile which was accompied by a hug from Bonnie.

Caroline let a loud huff as she slammed the silver mobile phone onto her desk in her dormitory with a loud crack. She snarled as she spun around, fangs elongated and eyes glowing a magnificent red, crushing the phone in her hand to a piece of silver metal. Angry tears leaked from her eyes as she glared around the room. What part of she didn't want to fucking talk to him was beyond the thousand year old's comprehension?

Just as she turned around to cause more havoc to the room, she spotted a very surprised and concerned Elena - which only seemed to anger her further but as her features returned to normal, all she seemed to be able to do was break down into tears.

She barely registered Elena's hands grabbing onto her as she dragged her towards the bed laid across the brunette's lap, stroking her blonde curls that lay around her face, saying nothing.

Caroline's cries increased in pitch as she grabbed onto the sheets, threatening to rip them to shreds. It seemed everything was catching up with her now. Tyler. Katherine taking over Elena's body. Klaus. His child. Hayley. She just couldn't stop the tears from flowing noisily down her wet cheeks, making no promises of stopping.

She couldn't even feel Elena's fingertips as they traced her hands, prying the destroyed piece of metal from between her fingers. And for the first time since she became a vampire, she actually felt time pass.

Eventually, though, Caroline passed out from pure exhaustion laid across Elena's lap.

* * *

Caroline awoke with a start, as she sat up in bed, breathing hard. She caught Elena's stare from the opposite bed with her head resting on her knees.

She knew her best friend had all the best intentions in the world but it was just that - the look, the one of understanding, of all sympathy to what irritated her to the extent.

She laughed softly as she thought through everything, how understanding Elena had been when she should have been the one to be their for Elena - Damon had just told her that he didn't want to see her face a few nights ago but still...

At this, Elena's head shot up, her expression morphing into that of a confused one. Caroline sighed, "I suppose I best explain everything then, huh?"

Elena smiled softly at her, "Only when you're ready. I don't care when the rest want to know, all I want to know is that you're okay. So we'll stay here for today, with blood bags and chocolate and we are going to watch all of Nicholas Sparks movies until we fall asleep."

Caroline gave her a narrow smile and with a flash, had her arms wrapped tightly around the brunette. "Thank you," she muttered into her skin with swollen red eyes - proof of her tears the night before.

Caroline pulled back and leaned against the headboard with a sigh, "Ask me the questions you want to. I'm not so good at story telling."

The other girl focused at her, "So you and Klaus..." she trailed off, a question in her voice.

"Yes, well..."

"I thought it was all good? I mean, last time we spoke you seemed happy and now you just-"

Caroline cut her off, "He has a fucking daughter Elena", she cried out.

Elena stared at her, speechless, for a few moments before she brought her thoughts together. "He, you-um, what?" She screeched.

"Hayley, him. When he was in Mystic Falls. Apparently hybrids have a capability of conceiving, their werewolf aspect outweighs their vampire side."

"Hayley?" she screeched. "He actually slept with that nasty piece of-. Oh Caroline, how are you? Right, stupid question. Come on, let's go. We're raiding the Salvatore wine stack! Their out and I have a feeling we will need it all night."

"You'll call Bonnie?" she mumbled, feeling dethatched from her body. Elena nodded enthusiastically.

"We'll slumber it, just like old times. And don't forget, I'm always here."

* * *

Klaus sighed angrily as he slammed his head down onto the wooden desk from his favorite era. Damn her. He'd tried calling her. He'd texted her. Mailed to her. Sent her favorite flowers. Still nothing.

He missed her. So incredibly much. People who said love made you strong were so undoubtable wrong - this wasn't strong! Strong wasn't dying to rip your heart out every moment you weren't with your love or to deal with the fact that his love hated him without a doubt - probably the most she'd ever hated him.

He'd never heard that tone from her - he could still remember it as clear as day when she screeched "I hate you" down the phone to him from the seconds they'd spoke moments ago. He just wanted a chance to explain to her.

He knew that his presence would not be wanted at this time - she needed to have some time to calm down from her anger if the two phone calls they'd shared were any indication but she needed to know. She needed to know how much she meant to him. How much he loves her unlike anything he's ever loved in his life.

The slam of the door creaked with the sheer force of the power put behind it, indicating that his dear siblings were home. The joys, he thought sarcastically.

* * *

**One month later**

"What?" Klaus' roar thundered throughout the entire household, itching to wrap his hand around his younger sisters throat and cut off her air supply.

His younger sister had been visiting the quarterback in Mystic Falls for the past few days despite his protests and had found his blonde love, partying very harshly with a certain human doppelganger that has apparently been a not so good influence on her - Caroline. Oh, how he itched to see her.

"We were just drunk, Nik. We had started having a few drinks together, chatting and whatnot. An-and it just slipped, I swear I didn't mean to tell her!" she stuttered, quietly.

"Do you not want me to happy? Damn it, Bekah. She hates me enough as it is, I highly doubt she wants to hear how I murdered what I thought was the mother of my child, I-" Rebekah cut him off by wrapping her arms around his torso and burying her face in his chest.

"She'll get over it, eventually, Nik. She just has to. Because I know you are meant to be together. You haven't been as happy as you was when you were with her in over a thousand years - this is it for you. But coming around may also mean time and if Caroline needs time to give it, I think you should give it to her..."

Klaus was speechless after hearing the declaration in his sister's tone with the way she spoke with finality regarding his relationship with the annoying blonde from the irritating small town, it made his lips twitch into an almost smile. He needed her back, so much...

"Wha-what?" Caroline stuttered, with tears streaming noisily down her pale face. "It's just not possible," she cried out. "It can't be. I mean, I ca-can't b-be..."

"You are," Bonnie told her softly with a compassionate arm thrown across he blonde's shoulders. "It's your destiny and it cannot be stopped. You were born to do this, to be by his side and rule as a queen. I don't like it but you can't fight with fate."

Elena joined on the other side of Caroline with a hand squeezing her friend's in a reassuring manner. "But you also don't have to do anything right this second, that asshole can deserve to wait a few centuries for all I care."

They all looked down at the clearly defined bump between Caroline's hips that seemed to be protruding, "I'm pregnant," she whispered, brokenly.


	3. Chapter 3 - Telling Everybody

**Oh my gosh; I can't actually believe I'm managing to update this soon but yaay, hope you guys are happy! And thank you for the reviews on the last one. Please, please review again; your comments make me smile:))**

**I should have uploaded another one-shot on klaroline in the next week so it might be a couple of weeks till I upload again - college is hectic, ugh. Anywayss, enjoyyy!:)**

**- Shauna.**

* * *

Everything was so silent, you could even hear a pin drop. It stretched and stretched into utter awkwardness as Caroline felt her face heat up from her friends scrutinizing gazes.

Elena's hand was wrapped so tightly in hers in her nervous state - which if she were in a better mood, she'd probably laugh. Because her, Elena, nervous, really? What about her fears? She could feel Bonnie hanging off to her right slightly, with Jeremy stood nearby with his mouth hung open in sheer disbelief.

That's when _everything_ kicked off.

Tyler let out a resounding snarl that echoed off the walls right from his chest and his eyes, that shone a magnificent yellow, seemed to pierce into her very soul.

Caroline cringed back into her seat as she heard, rather than saw, Tyler vamp speeding into the hallway, destroying everything that lay in his way in the Salvatore boarding house.

"I always knew you did perfer the Big Bad Hybrid, blondie," Damon started with the hint of his infamous diabolical smirk hanging from his red lips. Caroline snorted and rolled her eyes. No hint of the betrayal she'd expected to see hinting in his bright blue eyes.

Another crash echoed out from the hallway. No doubt Tyler would chose this very moment to listen in. Well, he could just go to hell right now.

Damon growled loudly, "Oi, Lockwood! I'd think twice about destroying my house if I were you," the older Salvatore threatened in a mutter as he chased him out into the hallway.

Jeremy continued to stare on at her and she shrugged down into her seat under his gaze. He seemed so much older than his seventeen years now, looking at her like that.

Stefan's small smile was supposed to be reasurring, she was sure but it almost did the opposite. He came rushing forward in a big hug and a congratulations Caroline was whispered in her ear. She sighed quietly, wrapping her arms in a brother hug.

"Thank you," she added quietly.

She could even sense Elena's smug smile, rolling her eyes before she even turned around. She'd flat out nearly screamed at the girl when she'd suggested to tell all her friends - including Tyler - well, look how that went? But still, she was right, she admitted to herself, grudgingly.

She caught her mom's eyes over Stefan's shoulder as he slowly unwrapped his arms from around her waist, to follow Damon and Tyler out the hallway after another loud bang caught everyone's attention.

Elena and Bonnie soon followed, with Bonnie dragging her younger boyfriend along with her in his frozen state, giving her a moment alone with her mother to which she greatly appreciated and hated - all in the same wavelength.

Jeremy. Strange. Him, having the strongest reaction to her news, hmm.

"Caroline," she whispered before she marched forward, collecting her daughter in a motherly embrace.

"Wow, I-uh. I never thought you'd be here when you became a vampire but you're giving me a grandchild," she smiled, sniffling through her tears.

"Didn't take you for the sentimental kind, mom" she joked, smiling brightly back with a hand resting on her slightly swollen stomach.

Ignoring her daughter's less wanted comments, Liz drew her arms even tighter around her forever seventeen year old daughter with her mind racing at all the possibilities of a grandson or granddaughter.

* * *

Liz let a loud screech, looking alarmed like a few other male vampires in the room. Stefan looked alarmed, Damon looked calm but she could see the gears working behind those blue eyes, Jeremy looked stunned but atleast he could take now- hey? Elena was looking at her supportively but she never missed the way her jaw clenched tightly - clearly no love lost there - and Bonnie was still looking at Jeremy but had a supportive hand sprayed across her knee, almost as if to remind her of the _destiny_ that was hers.

"No, no, no, Caroline. You can't go there, I've heard multiple stories about that place an-"

Caroline cut her off, "I know, mom. But I need to do this - I have to do this."

"I'm having his child," she added. "I'm not doing this for him, I don't care for him. I'm doing this for the life inside of me. If he grows up to find out that he didn't have his father in his life all because I was too scared to tell him - you just, you don't know how much that would kill me. And he'd probably hate me for it eventully. My child deserves his father."

Liz stopped looking scared and all of a sudden beamed at her blonde daughter, "When did you grow up right before my very eyes, sweetheart?"

Caroline smiled softly back at her with a shake of her head, her curls framing her angelic face.

"Him?" Bonnie and Elena questioned instantaneously, shooting each other smirks.

Caroline shrugged with her shoulders, "I always see a boy in my head, I don't know - I guess we'll see".

"I thought you hated him about that whole were-slut situation?" Damon questioned her with a grin, trying to rile her up. Good to know some things don't change, she thought.

"I do," she declared with a growl directed not only at Damon but at the thousand year old hybrid most likely sat with his child right at this very moment - the very though almost making her throat close up with emotions.

"He's an asshole who I desperately want to murder or at least stake a good few times - maybe then we can talk about his upcoming child and his current one," she muttered, earning a few smirks and chuckles from those in the room.

Caroline could hardly keep the smile off her face for long as she starred at the now prominant buldge between her hips - the product of their affair. Her hand stroked her stomach lightly as she thought of her son soon arriving in this world with people surrounding who loved him - them.

Stefan set out the room with a determined walk, "Well it looks like I'm buying two tickets for New Orleans," he muttered.

* * *

Caroline's bottom lip quivered slightly as she was enveloped in a hug by her two best girl friends at the Virginia airport, thinking about how long it could possibly be untill she saw them again.

"Now, you," Elena started sternly. "I'm only staying here on your command and attending this stupid College course because you are far too cunning for your own good," she added, muttering, "But if, for one second, you are in danger and need me or-"

"I'll call you," Caroline interrupted, catching her hands as they grasped her shoulders, "And you'll come running to New Orleans to save me - to save us."

Elena's smile was almost blinding as she took a step back towards her brother, who'd previous goodbye had been short and sweet, followed with a take care.

Bonnie's brown eyes rolled as she reluctantly let go of her blonde friend, a sad smile lighting her entire face, "Now, by this time tomorrow, I expect a full phone call, demanding to know all the witches and New Orleans and if they've done you any bad. Okay?" Caroline nodded, fiercely, tears flowing as she faced her mother with a sad giggle.

"I love you, mom. Always," she told her before her arms flew around Liz in a suffocating hug.

"Promise you'll visit back before he's born," she damanded, glaring at her daughter softly. "I want to be ther for his birth," she added quietly.

Caroline promised with her lips as the brushed across her mothers cheek, smiling before stepping back and glaring at Damon - a warning to take care of her doppelganger till she returned.

She reached her hand into Stefan's extended arm with her fingers curling around his as the walked off - him already have carried her five suitcases to the baggaging area - now, that, had been amusing. She'd glared at him when he'd started talking about how she wouldn't be able to fit into the majority of her clothes soon anyway - they better steer clear of the sensitive topic of her gaining weight, they should know that about her...

* * *

"Next stop, New Orleans," she sighed, closing her eyes in the first class seat, next to her best friend.

* * *

**So, did you like it?:D**

**Please review. And sorry if it sucks, I kindaa wrote it fast, woops.**


End file.
